


Shine

by sketchai (sketchymurr)



Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketchymurr/pseuds/sketchai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tris thinks back on her past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shine

**Author's Note:**

> A/U- Modern day, reality

High school had been pretty horrible. Near the end, it’d gotten better. She’d managed to get a good rapport going with Briar, which, while it hadn’t made her popular, it’d made life more complacent. The kids hadn’t teased her as much once they noticed that Briar liked her, though the girls did make all sorts of snide remarks.

College though, college was where it had really gotten fun. There, it hadn’t mattered if she was Sandry’s lesser known, tubbier foster-sibling. There, all that had mattered was that she knew the answers to almost everything and the professors liked her.

Now, after college, she was living with Daja and Briar, and life felt closer to being complete. There was something to be said for going through hell and high water to reach calm-sailing.


End file.
